


it takes two to shower

by momobamiyuki



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Steamy times, VERY extra dramatic, all happens in a shower, but well written crack, but yknow, hope is dramatic, its a santa gift for my beta uwu, its basically crack, lizzie is straight up vibing with boobs, then a room, we love her for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momobamiyuki/pseuds/momobamiyuki
Summary: Ending up half naked and with unresolved sexual tension under Lizzie after she had her hand on Hope’s boob for at least ten minutes wasn’t how she expected her day to go.aka: showering with lizzie turns out more fun than hope expected even if it involves bickering all the time and nearly dying
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 238





	it takes two to shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderwall_mp4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwall_mp4/gifts).



> WASSUP IM BACK WITH MORE HIZZIE!! this is a gift for my partner in writing becko,, happy christmas ily uwu,, posting it here bcs the world deserves shower time hizzie! please COMMENT AND KUDO ILY!

Ending up half naked and with unresolved sexual tension under Lizzie after she had her hand on Hope’s boob for at least ten minutes wasn’t how she expected her day to go.

It starts with going to her bathroom, tired and wet from head to toe, throwing her shoes in a mess in her room.

Lizzie is there and Hope can’t find it in herself to care, used to finding Lizzie in her room for no reason these past two years. 

“Look who the cat dragged in. Decided upon looking like a fish?”

Hope throws her a dirty glare, yet the small smile on her face shows that she isn’t serious.

“Not by fault. Someone decided that they could give free showers on the street.”

“You just got water because of a car didn’t you?” 

Hope throws her a glare. “It seems your brain still works well, Lizzie.”

Lizzie rolls her eyes, applying her face mask. Hope sees it’s that charcoal expensive one Lizzie made her buy two days ago. Judging by her pleased sighs, it seems to work quite well.

“That reminds me of our little adventure two years ago. But I’m pretty sure that my sister is not wanting to sleep with the garden gnome anymore.”

“Oh god, please don’t remind me of that day. All that work to end up not caring for what they did.”

Lizzie doesn’t care to give her a reply, sits on the tub and clasps her hands together. Hope sits on the floor, back resting against the wall and Lizzie knows she must be uncomfortable.

“Get in the shower, Hope. I still gotta finish my skincare,” says Lizzie.

Hope nods gratefully and Lizzie turns away, gives her privacy.

She sheds her clothes slowly, throws them on a corner on top of other dirty clothes. A pile which she remembers was bigger this morning.

“I did some of your laundry when I came here. Your pile was starting to rival mop head’s ashes.”

Hope laughs, getting inside the shower and sighing contentedly. Perks of being here: warm showers.

Showering in wolf form was as bad as it sounded. But a girl had to do what she had to do to not end up with lice or smelling like trash.

She could hear Lizzie as she turned the shower on. The blonde was probably putting her skincare products on Hope’s cabinet, an attempt at making her use it.

Hope had to laugh. As much as they knew each other, one of the things Hope would never do was keep a regular skincare routine.

“Hope?”

A shirt is slipped off. 

“Yeah? What is it?”

A pair of pants follow, placed gently on top of the shirt. Hope knows nothing, only opens her eyes and notices Lizzie’s shadow closer to the shower.

“Do you have room for one more?”

Hope snickers. “Lizzie, didn’t you complain to your dad in 9th grade to change the showers to bigger ones?”

Too busy enjoying the warm water with closed eyes, Hope doesn’t notice the shower door opening, Lizzie slipping inside.

“Glad to know my old self had brain cells.”

She startles once she sees Lizzie, almost dropping on her ass.

"You're in my shower, Saltzman."

Lizzie is way too calm for someone who is sharing a shower with a naked girl. She stares at Hope and rolls her eyes.

“Really? I thought I accidentally walked in Narnia,” says Lizzie, running a hand through her hair to push it back, the water hitting her right on the head.

Hope’s nervousness dies after that. She may be naked and not five feet apart by a very good looking girl, but that doesn’t mean she will have a gay panic. 

She and Lizzie are above those. Once she was sleeping and the next moment Lizzie slipped in her bed, murmuring about Penelope and Josie making out. Another time Hope was undressing and Lizzie barged in with no care in the world to tell her about the picnic they would have.

So really, being naked in such a small place with Lizzie really wasn’t as panic worthy as she thought it would be.

“Can you do my hair?” 

Okay, maybe having a naked Lizzie crouch down before her  _ was  _ panic worthy.

“Uh, sure. Do you want the 2 in 1 or-”

“Just wash my hair, Hope.” Hope complies, putting shampoo on her hands and she smiles when Lizzie sighs contently.

Too focused on giving Lizzie the best head shower of her life, she doesn’t notice how the girl steps closer. Close enough that when Lizzie raises herself on her full height, head leaned back and water running on her long, tense neck, Hope straight up chokes on the water.

Lizzie doesn’t know whether to cry from how hard she is laughing or to slap Hope’s back to keep her from becoming an activated tribrid. Thankfully, it doesn’t take much to help the girl stop choking.

“Does me being naked really affect you this much?”

Hope laughs loudly, hopes that perhaps she can be loud enough to hide her embarrassment.

However, that doesn’t last long when she feels warm water touch her skin and Lizzie’s wrist against her hips.

“Lizzie?”

The blonde takes her hand back, face innocent as she held a sponge. “Yes, Hope?”

“Why is the water warm?”

“Because… something called a heater exists?”

Hope sighs loudly. “Lizzie, I do  _ not  _ shower with warm water!”

“Well, I’m not turning into the next Anna. More of an Elsa myself.”

Hope loves Lizzie, she really does. The blonde is like family to her. 

Nonetheless, that doesn’t mean she won’t annoy Hope enough to make her chase the blonde through the woods in wolf form.

“I’m a  _ werewolf! _ My blood is warm enough to boil an egg!”

Lizzie laughs, leaning up and turning the shower head on Hope’s face. The girl yells, trying to grab it and when she can’t reach it, Hope simply succumbs to her fate, eyes closed and her hair looking like a wet dog’s, water blasting on her face.

“Well, I’m human so you’ll have to bear with my body temperature.”

Hope has three choices in that moment. 

One, she might as well take this warm shower with Lizzie and possibly get boiled alive and feel her flesh succumb to the heat.

Second, beg for mercy and tell Lizzie to shut down the water and give her the chance to live.

Third, and of course, in her most humble opinion, is the greatest. 

Simply show Lizzie how warm she actually is.

Her hand grabs Lizzie’s wrist.

“Lizzie, am I warm?”

“Hope?”

A moment passes in silence. The water continues falling over their heads. Lizzie’s hand twitches against her hold.

“Yeah?”

Lizzie closes her eyes, breathes deeply. Hope hates the fact that she is short enough and close enough to see details of her body which will haunt her dreams.

“Why am I- why exactly am I holding your  _ boob?” _

Hope looks at her as if Lizzie is the stupid one. She can feel her hand against her chest, burning more than the water on her head and skin.

“So you can see how warm I am!” she replies, eyebrows high enough to reach her hairline.

Hope can almost feel the panic rising on Lizzie’s face. The girl shakes and yet doesn’t remove her hand, cheeks red and eyes wide.

“Hope, I’m  _ holding _ your  _ boob _ on my  _ hand _ ! _ ”  _ screams Lizzie. 

Hope rolls her eyes, almost uncaring. So what? It’s not like she is feeling the effect of Lizzie’s hand on her boob, or even how perfect her hand fits against her-

“Dude,  _ chill.  _ Haven’t you touched a boob before?!”

“Why the hell would I?! It’s not like I have extra time to go around fondling girls.”

Hope pushes her wrist harder against her and Lizzie has no choice but to open her palm. Which only makes her grasp on Hope’s boob better.

“It’s the same! We all got a bossom! Tender or not tender, but who cares?”

Lizzie shudders, from fear or something else, Hope does not know.

“It’s  _ so  _ not the same- oh  _ god _ I can feel your nipple.”

“I swear to god I’m starting to think you haven’t seen a human body before.”

Lizzie can’t believe her life had come to this point– fondling Hope Mikaelson naked in a hot shower because they couldn’t settle over the water temperature.

“I have only slept with men? And that only happened  _ twice in my entire life?!” _

Hope rolls her eyes, turns the water cold.

Lizzie glares, turns it warm again.

“Raf is packed there, so no nipple excuse to use.”

“There is no mercy I have for you after you made me think about wolf tiddies.”

“Did- did you just say  _ wolf tiddies?” _

Lizzie groans loudly, her patience running on a thin line between murdering Hope and wanting to slam her against the wall to make out with her.

“I hate you for making me say it.”

As the water continues boiling her skin alive, Hope shakes. “I think we’re getting more than a little sidetracked.”

“Absolutely. You make me seem like some sex goddess- which I am for looks- when all the experience I had in sex is sand up my ass and then getting choked with no consent and fucked on a cold car by an old vampire who thought sex lasts 10 seconds.”

Hope winces in comfort. “Must have been a torture to be a woman in the 17th century.”

Hope never realized someone good be in so much pain, annoyance and disbelief as Lizzie was on those moments. It was amusing, and she would have laughed louder, if it wasn’t for the fact that Lizzie still had her hand on her chest and the water was burning her hair off.

She would literally solve the Merge problem and leave only Josie alive if she ended up bald.

“The undressing-  _ undressing-  _ lasted more than the sex itself, Hope. That’s how bad it was, makes me think about why women back then ran away from their husbands.”

Hope nods her head, showing regret and respect for the many lost orgasms of the many dead women who probably enjoyed their good orgasms from their female companions.

A moment passes in silence, then Hope coughs. “We got sidetracked again.”

“Yes, we did, and  _ no-”  _ Lizzie throws her the coldest glare, “-we will not change the shower temperature-”

“Liz-”

“Also why the hell am I still holding your boob?!”

Hope shrugs at her, panic in her eyes. “I don’t know? Stop holding it maybe?!”

As if to show it, Lizzie shakes her hand, held there by Hope’s hand on her wrist.

“You’re holding it there! How is this  _ my  _ fault?”

Hope sighs loud enough to be heard over the water, letting her hand fall away. Lizzie pulls it away and both of them continue standing under the water.

Hope turns the water cold. “I dunno Lizzie, you were the one who said let’s shower together. Didn’t know it included being boiled to death.”

Lizzie muses as she turns it warm again. “You would come back as an activated tribrid. And would make sure that if Malivore rose again we wouldn’t have a problem.”

She starts showering again. Hope lets her wash her body with warm water, feeling her skin slowly be boiled until she was merely human mud.

“Do you want to forget about me again, Lizzie?” asks Hope, way too distracted by where the sponge on Lizzie’s hand was going.

Jesus  _ Christ,  _ just  _ how _ long were Lizzie’s legs?

Lizzie looks up to her, still washing her legs. “If it gets me actual good showers and not freeze to death, yes.”

Hope leans her head on her hand, her fingers pinching her brow. “Just wash my hair and don’t trip.”

Lizzie smirks, steps closer and suddenly Hope can actually feel the warmth of her body, can see from up close the length of her neck, the sharpness of her jaw and collarbones, the dip between-

“Oh, and if  _ only _ I had with me a being whose blood could heal anything.”

Hope laughs, not even noticing how she holds her hands on Lizzie’s hips, not even caring of the warm water who would probably kill her.

“Does it heal freezing skin or…?”

Lizzie rolls her eyes and Hope sighs contentedly as the water turns colder and hands go on her hair.

“Be glad I’m in a good mood and am endangering myself.”

“What would I do without you? Are you doing my hair right?”

Lizzie grips her hair hard and Hope doesn’t know from what she yelps from, the pain or the fact that it felt good to have Lizzie do that.

“I’ll do  _ you  _ that’s what I’ll do,” says Lizzie, continuing to wash her hair again.

A moment passes without a reply, the water slowly becoming warmer to a degree Hope could still tolerate. 

She doesn’t care though, her mind busy thinking about Lizzie’s reply.

“I hope- pun not intended- that I wasn’t the only one who got the dirty joke-“

“Will you stop talking or do I have to shove this shower head down your throat to wash your insides too?”

Hope shuts her mouth. Lizzie’s body is almost touching hers, the taller girl still washing her hair and Hope drums her fingers on her hips.

“You’re pretty great at this,” comments Hope. Lizzie hums, takes the shower head again and Hope closes her eyes.

She smiles without meaning to, Lizzie’s hand careful to wash away the shampoo and not hit Hope in the face with the water.

“I used to wash Josie’s hair, so I’m used to it.”

Hope barely holds her laughter in. “At least we know your hands aren’t only good with this.”

Lizzie drops her hands to her face, holds it in her hands and Hope’s breath caught in her throat.

It would be romantic if Lizzie wasn’t looking five seconds away from breaking her neck.

“One, only  _ one _ more joke about this, Hope-“ Lizzie pulls her head closer, “-Andrea-“ closer “- _ Mikaelson.” _

Hope can see the specks of green in Lizzie’s eyes now, the small scar on her nose and the light freckles on her cheeks.

Lizzie’s voice is deadly sweet. “And I will throw you out of this shower like it’s the Olympics.”

Hope nods her head, barely breathing. A moment passes of staring into Lizzie’s eyes before confusion clouds her mind.

“Hold up, this is  _ my  _ shower! What the hell are  _ you  _ doing here?!”

Lizzie drops her hands then, turning Hope around and grabbing the sponge. Hope would wince if she didn’t enjoy how hard she was scrubbing her back and shoulders.

“Josie was busy in mine. So I decided to simply use you and your resources.”

Hope sighs loudly, fake dramatic hurt and all. “I cannot believe I thought dying for you was a good choice.”

She gets a laugh then, Lizzie stepping close and resting her chin on her shoulder. Hope was acutely aware of the skin against her back, of how Lizzie was teasingly digging her chin on her shoulder.

“Just admit you love me as much as you love being a martyr.”

Okay, she didn’t have to be that right. Hope rolls her eyes, turns around and grabs the sponge.

Lizzie’s back is soft, freckles almost reminding Hope of constellations. 

Lizzie doesn’t say a word when the sponge falls on its place and Hope simply traces her freckles.

Hope is glad she doesn’t, enjoys herself in silence and now cold water.

“The water is cold now.”

Lizzie nods her head. “We have some time here.”

“Want to get out now?”

Lizzie simply turns the water off, grinning down at Hope and petting her head. “Good to have a not deathly shower with you, Hope.”

Hope simply shakes like a dog, an instinct and joke she always wanted to make with Lizzie once.

She thinks she deserves the towel Lizzie throws on her face.

Their towels match, both with the school’s signature brown. 

“Looking fresh, Lizzie,” says Hope with a grin as she opens her bathroom door.

Lizzie follows suit. “Gotta say, you rock the after shower look too.”

Too focused looking into each other’s eyes, they don’t see the carpet, nor the shoes left in a mess.

“Hope-“

Lizzie has no time to react, reaching out to hold Hope from not falling. A feat she does well, if only she hadn’t tripped on Hope’s shoes.

Hope is smart, knows that if they fall where they are, one of them is ending up with a broken something. Better be her who can heal faster than Lizzie. She pulls Lizzie against her and braces herself for that good, painful contact with the ground.

What she doesn’t expect is falling into warmth and softness, Lizzie barely holding herself up on her hands to not crush the girl under her.

It ends like that.

Lizzie, on top of her, both of their towels nearly falling, Lizzie’s legs between hers and their faces close enough that Hope could smell her minty breath.

“Does your hot blood help into drying hair and the bed?” asks Lizzie, a nervous smile on her face.

Hope looks at her, mouth open and eyes vivid, staring deep into ocean orbs. “Does this mean you can say you have been on top of a girl in your life?”

Lizzie looks at her for a full, long moment and Hope doesn’t miss how her eyes slip lower.

“Can I add kissing a half naked girl on her bed after a shower on the list?”

Hope only places her hands on Lizzie’s face and pulls her closer, kisses her and decides that she can have showers with water which can boil her alive if she gets to kiss Lizzie Saltzman after.

Later on, if they end up ditching the towels and are in need of another shower, it really isn’t her fault.

“How does it feel to not be a 17th century woman?” asks Hope after she flops on top of Lizzie, one hand grabbing one of the towels.

Lizzie only laughs, loud and free and hugs her closer. “The same way they felt when they left with their woman  _ companion.” _

Hope had to say, at the end of the day, if boiling water and being extra dramatic got her in this position– she really wouldn’t mind complaining again.

**Author's Note:**

> if u wanna tell me more my twitter is @thehopesaltzman


End file.
